Kumpulan drable SasuNaruSasufemNaru
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Kumpulan drable SasuNaru/SasufemNaru yang khusus didedikasi untuk merayakan SN&SFN day 2016 juga meramaikan #PreEventEdupad #SasuNaruIndonesia #SasufemNaruIndonesia # SafOnyxDay2016 #SasuNaruDay2016
1. Sempit

**Sempit**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Rate T**

 **Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, typo(s), possibly OOC, etc.**

 **Dedicated for #SasuNaruIndonesia**

 **#SasuNaruDay2016 #PreEventEdupad**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ugh, sempit." Sasuke menggeram pelan, meringis, mencoba tetap fokus pada hal yang tengah dikerjakan.

"Sa-sakit, Teme." Entitas pirang dalam ruangan yang sama ikut meringis dengan bulir bening di pelupuk mata yang menggantung. Menahan sakit di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Tahan, _Dobe_!" Si _raven_ berujar seolah tengah memberi mantra untuk meredakan sakit.

"Tetap saja ini sakit, _Teme_."

Iris _onyx_ merangkak naik demi menatap ekspresi si Blonde di depannya. "Kau sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini, kan?" ujarnya datar. "Kau yang meminta hadiah untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kita." tambahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang melembut.

"Aku memang ingin hadiah," suaranya melirih menyerupai bisikan. "Tapi ... bukan sepatu yang kekecilan juga, Sasuke!" raungannya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Si _raven —_ Sasuke yang tengah bersimpuh pun harus menutup telinga demi menyelematkan gendang telinganya dari teriakkan sang kekasih.

"Apa kau hanya tahu ukuran XXXku, sementara ukuran sepatuku, kau tidak tahu sama sekali?!" mata birunya mendelik tajam. Mencoba mengintimidasi sang kekasih meski gagal.

"Mati saja kau, _Teme_!" teriaknya meninggalkan kamar mereka dan Sasuke dengan cap sepatu di wajahnya.

" _Dobe_ ... tunggu!" Sasuke berseru sambil merintih pilu. "Bagaimana dengan sepatunya?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Kau makan saja!" teriakan lain menyahut. Sasuke hanya menatap datar sepatu di tangan, kemudian menggedik bahu ikut berlalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **The END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Happy SasuNaruDay ^^**


	2. Halal

**Halal**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru**

 **Rate T**

 **Fluffy, Romance**

 **Warning : Genderbend, Fem!Naruto, typo(s), possibly OOC, etc.**

 **Dedicated for #SasuNaruIndonesia**

 **#SasuNaruDay2016 #PreEventEdupad**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Nee, Sasuke," Naruto bersuara, memecah hening semenjak dirinya dan Sasuke mulai menonton dvd bersama.

"Kau tahu, kan ... aku bekerja di perusahaan makanan?"

"Hn."

Hela napas diembus dari celah bibir Naruto. "Kau tahu ... semua produk makanan di perusahaan tempatku bekerja sudah mendapatkan sertifikat Halal?"

"Hn."

 _Dua._

Naruto menghitung dalam hati.

"Jadi ...," Naruto menjeda kalimat. Tatapan penuh arti yang ia layangkan sama sekali tak terbalas. Sasuke masih setia menatap datar layar yang sama datarnya dengan ekspresi si _raven_.

"Kapan kau akan menghalalkanku?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat, _obsidian_ nya bertemu langsung dengan _sapphire_ sang kekasih.

"Bisa kau ubah tempat makan malam kita kali ini?" pertanyaan itu meluncur datar serupa ekspresi di wajahnya. "Katakan pada orang tuamu untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang spesial."

Naruto hanya mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke mengulas senyum penuh arti. "Karena malam ini, aku dan keluargaku akan makan malam di rumah orang tuamu," jawabnya tak melunturkan senyum.

Naruto terdiam dengan kernyitan dahi yang tak memudar. Sementara Sasuke hampir mendengus geli ketika mendapati wajah termangu sang kekasih setelahnya.

"Kita akan membicarakan rencana pernikahan kita bersama keluargamu nanti."

Seringai terulas di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sementara gadis itu sudah tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah bak tomat kesukaan sang kekasih.

 _Dasar._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **The END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Happy SasuNaruDay 2016 ^^**


	3. Mailbox

**Mailbox**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Rate T**

 **Angst, Tragedy**

 **Warning : BL(boys love), MalexMale, possibly OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **Dedicated for #SasuNaruIndonesia #SasuNaruDay2016 #PreEventEdupad**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Hujan yang mengguyur deras tak menyurutkan niatnya. Box telepon sudah cukup baginya untuk berlindung dari hujan, selain menjadi tujuannya.

Jemarinya mengetuk deretan angka yang dihapal di luar kepala. Gagang telepon sudah menempel di telinga sambil menunggu nada sambung menyapa.

Nada monoton terdengar, pemuda pirang itu tetap setia menunggu. Hingga dering mailbox terdengar setelahnya.

Hela napas ia hembuskan. Mencoba mengulas senyum meski ia tahu tidak akan ada yang melihat.

"Halo, Sasuke ...," nadanya ia buat seceria mungkin. "Kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya menerawang. "Karena itulah kau tidak mau berbicara denganku?" suaranya menyendu.

Hening menjeda. Si pirang menggunakan jeda waktu untuk menarik satu helaan napas.

"Aku minta maaf." Bibir bawahnya ia gigit demi menghilangkan getaran halus dalam suaranya. "Kumohon ... jangan marah lagi. Pulanglah, dan kita rayakan anniversary kita bersama-sama." Cengiran khasnya ia coba tampilkan. "Kau ingat? Hari ini adalah hari jadi kita." Senyumnya tak bisa menghentikan bulir bening yang tetap lolos dari pelupuk mata.

"Happy anniversary, Sasuke."

Tangisnya pecah di dalam box telepon. Semua emosinya ia keluarkan malam itu di tengah hujan yang deras.

Pemuda pirang itu —Uzumaki Naruto, masih menyimpan harapan jika sang kekasih yang hilang dalam kecelakaan pesawat, akan menerima panggilannya. Mendengar pesan-pesannya dalam Mailbox, dan kembali bersamanya —lagi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **The END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Happy SasuNaruDay ^^**


	4. Medsos

**Medsos**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru**

 **Rate T**

 **Fluff**

 **Warning : Genderbend, female!Naruto, possibly OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **Dedicated for #SasufemNaruIndonesia**

 **#SafOnyxDay2016**

 **#PreEventEdupad**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka —Naruto dan Sasuke. Hari yang seharusnya dihabiskan bersama-sama dalam nuansa romantis.

Lalu apa yang membuat Naruto merengut kesal sedari tadi?

Gadis itu tidak akan kesal jika sang kekasih tidak mengabaikannya seperti sekarang.

 _The hell._

Naruto yang menjadi primadona di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja harus kalah dengan sebuah benda persegi seukuran tujuh inci.

" _Teme_ ...," suaranya dibuat sehalus mungkin meski kesal luar biasa. Kesal bertambah ketika hanya gumaman yang merespon. "Sampai kapan kau akan bermain dengan _gadget_ mu itu?"

Naruto hampir melempar remot TV ketika gumaman lain yang kembali merespon. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi, _Teme_?" Remot TV diremas erat sebagai pelampiasan.

"Coba kau buka akun _Facebook_ mu."

Manik biru mendelik tajam. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Buka saja!" titah Sasuke penuh arogansi.

Meski kesal Naruto tetap melakukanya. Menyambar ponsel pintar yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan membuka salah satu aplikasi media sosial.

Naruto harus menyesali tindakannya saat itu juga. Gadis itu sudah tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Memilih meninggalkan Sasuke setelah meneriakinya, " _Brengsek_!"

Pemuda itu hanya mengulas seringai. Menatap penuh arti _gadget_ di tangan yang menampilkan sebuah laman media sosial, yang tertera jelas sebuah status—

 **Uzumaki Naruto menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **The END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Tomato-Orange

**Tomato-Orange**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Rate T**

 **Fluff with a lil' bit Humor**

 **Warning : Boys Love, MalexMale, possibly OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **Dedicated for #SasuNaruIndonesia**

 **#SasuNaruDay2016**

 **#PreEventEDUPAD**

 **Special for my beloved Dinda Versya 3**

 **Thanks for the inspiring 3**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Sasuke hanya menemani Naruto yang tengah berbelanja untuk makan malam sebagai perayaan _anniversary_ mereka.

Lalu apa yang membuat bungsu Uchiha itu merasa jengah saat ini?

Berdiri hampir setengah jam di tempat yang sama membuat Sasuke benar-benar jengah. Menemani si pirang -Naruto yang tengah bingung memilih antara jeruk dan tomat.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli saja keduanya, _Dobe_?" Sasuke berujar datar.

Kepala pirang menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya tak semangat.

 _Obsidian_ dirotasi jengah. "Kalau begitu, pilih saja yang kau perlukan."

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari timbunan jeruk dan tomat. Menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang _sapphire_ yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku perlu keduanya."

"Beli saja keduanya kalau begitu!" Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa ...," bibir ranumnya mengerucut lucu. Sasuke terpaksa harus menahan diri mencumbu si bibir. "Aku harus berhemat untuk melamarmu."

 _Naruto ingin melamarnya?_

Ingin tertawa tapi ia tahan, tidak ingin membuat si pirang semakin merajuk. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu."

Alis pirang terangkat naik.

"Karena aku yang akan melamarmu, _Dobe_."

Naruto bersemu namun setelahnya menggeleng mantap. "Tidak, Sasuke. Aku ini lelaki, dan aku yang akan melamarmu."

 _Obsidian_ mendelik tajam. "Aku juga lelaki, _Dobe,_ jadi aku yang akan melamarmu."

"Aku yang akan melamarmu, _Teme_."

"Aku!"

Keduanya pun berakhir dalam perdebatan, _siapa yang akan melamar?_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **The END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSN**


End file.
